


Test Run (Endgame Fix-It)

by hawkwidows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, dammit we deserved this, either clint's family died outside the snap so he can't get them back OR they never existed, take your pick but those are the only two options pls free my boy from whedon's storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkwidows/pseuds/hawkwidows
Summary: ENDGAME FIX-IT FICClint volunteers to do the quantum realm test run, the mission being to return to the Battle of Sokovia and bring Pietro Maximoff back to help the team in 2023.





	Test Run (Endgame Fix-It)

**Author's Note:**

> based on those articles saying they almost went with clint getting pietro back in endgame, which we deserved way more than the scene we got (I like clint not his storyline sry).
> 
> bc no one asked for that baseball glove.
> 
> Enjoy!!

He landed roughly, the abruptness of the particles not really giving much warning for the touch down. He still had Bruce’s countdown ringing in his head.

Clint steadied himself against what felt like cool concrete, blinking a few times to make sure he was still in one piece as he got control of his breathing. 

Not that he had much time to do so. The battle was going on around him, he could feel the vibrations of the rock under his feet, just like he had in 2015. 

Well, he _was_ in 2015. 

He laughed to himself, looking up at the sky with a smile - this shit had actually worked. He mentally made the addition to his resume - Clint Barton: Time Traveller.

Quickly, Clint took in his surroundings and assessed what point of the battle he’d landed in. Sokovia was definitely flying, he could hear the Ultron bots being torn apart but.. a lack of the distant sound of the helicarrier whirring. Fury hadn’t rocked up with the lifeboats yet, that was even better timing.

He set off walking, keeping to the shadows in the ruins of the buildings. If he remembered correctly, Pietro Maximoff should still be bolting around on his own at this point.

He made it a fair distance before hearing movement. He snuck inside the closest building block and crouched down, he couldn’t risk being seen. The windows were dusted with debris, but one corner of the glass had cracked out from an earlier impact.

He recognised this area now.

Clint silenced his breathing as he saw the first burst of red energy fly erratically past him. Moments later, its source came into view. A young woman, face flooded with a desperate determination that hid the real fear. 

Wanda. 

Alive.

Clint leaned forward without thinking, reaching for the window sill; it’d been so long, he just wanted to talk to her again. 

She looked younger than he remembered... She’d really come so far since this day.

Wanda turned back to look where she came from.

“Barton? Which way?”

He heard a second pair of footsteps approaching - his past self’s own, and Clint backed away from the glass and scrambled out the door on the other side of the building. He knew himself well enough to know the past him would sense a presence and mistake him for a possible civilian left cowering.

He kept making his way through the streets, a sinking feeling in his chest at seeing a familiar face he hadn’t seen for half a decade now. But Wanda wasn’t the mission. Though, the mission was to help get Wanda back. Get half the universe back. 

Clint scaled a few more streets and approached an archway before he felt a rush of air behind him.

“What are you wearing?”

Nothing ever went to plan, not in Clint’s experience. He turned slowly to face the stupid voice. But Clint was surprised at how his heart actually clenched coming face to face with Pietro again.

“Uh.”

“What the hell happened to your hair? I saw you ten minutes ago. Did Ultron bot burn it?”

Clint really didn’t think this through.

“Pietro,” Jesus there was no way to say this without sounding like every time travel movie he, Rhodey and Scott ever indulged in. “I look different because I’m from the future, and I need your help.”

Pietro looked at him with pitiful confusion before barking out a laugh. “What are you kidding? Did you hit your head?”

Clint raced through all the options in his mind, remembering what Wanda had once said about her brother sometimes needing people to be upfront with him.

“Fuck it I guess I can say this since I’m taking you away from here - Pietro, you die today.”

The millisecond flash of concern across Pietro’s face could only be caught by someone with years of experience of observing people like Clint had, who then watched the younger man return to his default cocky expression.

“Yeah, right. Look, I don’t know what happened, but I’m going to go find my sister...”

Pietro began stepping away and Clint raised his head to call out just as a blue haze took off.

“Wanda’s dead.”

The blue haze stopped up ahead, Pietro standing with his back turned, considering; he shot back a moment later, stopping inches from the archer’s face. Clint remained unfazed.

“Dead, in the future. You die today,” Clint spoke slowly, genuinely, “saving me actually. Wanda dies only three years later. But if you help me, you stay alive. And you can help us bring her back too.”

Would that do it? This quantum trip was seriously messing with his ability to smooth talk. Clint could get information from his marks with ease, he could successfully seduce dodgy rich business people when needed, could even strike up conversation in multiple languages if the situation called for it. So why was this of all things proving so difficult?

Pietro almost looked convinced, but Clint had to remind himself this was 2015. The guy had only known him a day or two at this point and had no reason to believe him right now.

It was time to bring out the big guns.

Clint dug around in one of the quantum suit’s compartments until he felt the paper against his fingers. He fished out a small stressed photo of two young children, posing at the camera. 

Pietro’s face grew grim.

“What game is this Barton? Where did you get that? How?” Pietro unzipped a pocket in his uniform pants, taking out a more intact version of the exact same photo. 

“I have it here. Is the only one. Mine. How.” The last words were breathless, Clint knew the kid was starting to believe him.

“Like I said,” Clint couldn’t help it, he smirked, “future. Wanda keeps- kept, this in her room, in memory of you Pietro.”

Pietro stayed silent, looking between the photo and Clint’s face.

“Come back with me. Help the team. I’m giving you a chance to do the good you and your sister believed you were doing before you found out it was a lie.” Clint’s expression fell slightly. “Because you never got to like she did after Sokovia.”

It was then that an Ultron bot flew overhead, both men watching carefully. Pietro would be dead in about an hour.

“If you are serious. What is the plan?”

“You’re gonna put this on,” Clint shoved a quantum device into his hand, “and we’re gonna go back to the Avengers, we’ll be going back- forward? Yeah I guess back? To 2023.”

Pietro nodded, playing gently with the device but then looked past behind Clint’s head, his body language hesitant. 

The archer offered a weak smile, he knew exactly what thought was going through the kid’s mind.

“Time works differently in the realm. It doesn’t matter how long we take, so go and see her one last time, but don’t act like it’s goodbye. I’ll wait here.”

Clint did wait, longer than he would’ve liked even though it made no difference back in 2023. But soon enough the rush of blue made its way back to him, and Clint put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder with an encouraging squeeze.

“Ready?”

Pietro nodded silently.

Clint briefly went through syncing the devices and suddenly they were off. Shooting through the quantum realm, Clint keeping a hand grasped on Pietro’s arm so he knew he was right there with him.

They soon enlarged and sprawled onto the platform Clint had left from earlier. They both gasped, slightly shaken at the change of reality.

“Clint!”  
“Oh my god.”  
“He did it.”

He felt the platform shake as figures jogged up the ramp. One moved faster than the rest, and suddenly he felt the familiar warmth of Natasha’s soft hands cupping his face. “Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?”

“Yeah…” Clint whispered breathlessly as he stood up. His eyes darted frantically, registering Natasha but turning to make sure Pietro had made it safely. He saw Steve and Tony by the Maximoff’s side, helping him up and reassuring him he was okay.

He felt Natasha’s hand fall from his face as she stood close, he lay a hand on her waist to ground himself that little bit more.

“It worked.”

She looked up at him, and they both turned to the rest of the team. Tony clapped his hands together, a deeply satisfied smile on his face.

Scott was in awe as he watched Steve begin to explain what just happened, to Pietro.

“Did we- we actually just brought someone back from the past. We just time travelled.”

Clint pointed at Scott, his other hand on his hip. “ _Not_ as fun as the movies make it seem.”

Pietro, fear having apparently left his system already, huffed with another trademark cocky grin.

“Bet you didn’t see-.”

“That coming yeah, we did, actually, thank you! All part of the plan.” Clint rolled his eyes, he’d forgotten how easily this kid could rile him up. Was adding him to the team really worth the headache he could already feel stirring? 

Natasha swatted his bicep affectionately and walked over to Pietro with a welcoming smile.

“Let’s catch you up to speed, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh wow now I just miss him and this dynamic more!! part of me kinda wants to continue more of this, Pietro settling into the future team and navigating a world without Wanda etc......not sure..
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, or leave some kudos! :)
> 
> Find me on twitter @carolwasps


End file.
